


Stories From The Cage

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell Cage, Mental Torture, Mentions of Violence, Pain, Physical Torture, mentions of torture, nothing too graphic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Episode – Swan Song<br/>Just how did the constantly bickering arch angel brothers act in the cage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories From The Cage

“The two of you were seriously going to kill each other when you met in that graveyard, and now that you’re trapped together and you could have your little scrap whenever you want, you won’t even look at each other?!” Sam asked in disbelief, yelling out in agony when a white hot pain shot down his spine.

“Shut up.” Lucifer grumbled, still sat facing the wall of the cage; tattered, grey wings closing in a cocoon around him.

“Don’t tell him to shut up just because you’re sulking Lucifer.” Michael called over his shoulder from the opposite side of the cage where he was currently doing the same thing as his brother, back turned to the inside of the cage, sat on the floor knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and white-violet wings drooping on the floor.

“You’re no better! Sitting there and sulking like a small child. We’re going to be here for a while, you might as well either have your fight here or just talk to each other at least!”

“I am not sulking!” Michael growled, flinging Sam into the wall of the cage.

“Yeah sure, whatever…” Sam mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

It had been like this for the past… however long they’d been there now, Michael sitting at one side of the cage and Lucifer the other, both facing out never actually speaking; just sitting there, only moving to torment Sam. He’d gotten used to that by now, whatever either brother was angry about, however they felt that day Sam bore the brunt of it all; especially where Michael was concerned.

He’d been torn apart and put back together; had all of his skin peeled off, then his muscles, tendons and ligaments torn from his bones and then all put back together again; one day he’d just been target practice; so he was thankful when he got days like this where it was just random little things because he’d opened his mouth and said.

Lucifer usually played mind tricks on him rather than inflicting actual pain, similar to Gabriel when he was the trickster only a lot more sadistic. He’d wake up back in a crappy motel room, messy bed covered with Dean’s stuff by his side, laptop and lore books on the table in the corner or the middle of the room; but he wouldn’t be able to interact with anyone or anything. He would only be able to watch Dean and Castiel not matter how hard he tried, he’d catch Dean looking at the bed where he’d woken up with a look of pain and regret on his face.   
Once he woke up back in Stanford with Jess, long story short he had to watch her burn on the ceiling again, but this time he watched the whole thing. Azazels entire routine. He’d screamed and yelled and maybe cried. That had been the worst so far, worse than Michael’s physical torture; that had gotten the bickering brothers talking, laughing even.

He much preferred the physical torture, he would have called it merciful by comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this one is a little crappy, I went back and forth with loads of ideas for this.


End file.
